PILOT AND FEASIBILITY GRANT PROGRAM: ABSTRACT The DRC P&F Grant Program has several goals. First is to enrich the scientific base of the DRC at Joslin and other local institutions. Another major goal is to enhance interactions between researchers at Joslin and other local institutions, and in particular to enhance interactions between basic and clinical researchers focused on diabetes and its complications. Finally, the DRC P&F Program aims to enhance research into the pathogenesis, treatments and potential cures for all types of diabetes and their complications more generally. Critical for the achievement of these goals is recruiting talented new investigators and embracing promising new experimental strategies or methods. Therefore, the program has traditionally provided support to three types of researchers: 1. New investigators in the diabetes field who have not previously received substantial NIH funding; 2. Experienced investigators in the diabetes field who wish to strike out in a novel direction; and 3. Investigators from other fields embarking on a diabetes-related project for the first time. To accomplish this we hold a yearly competitive application process. Several months before the submission deadline we announce the upcoming P&F grant opportunity as broadly as possible to eligible departments and institutions. Applicants are asked to submit a description (abstract) of the proposed project using the designated website. Applications that are eligible are invited to submit a full proposal. Full proposals are judged by internal and external reviewers chosen on the basis of expertise. We utilize a nationwide network of experts in the various fields related to diabetes to identify appropriate reviewers. Proposals receiving the highest scores are recommended for funding to begin Jan 1 of the subsequent year. Anonymous reviews are provided to the applicants. We try to integrate P&F grant recipients, within Joslin and from other institutions, by encouraging use of the DRC cores and facilities. P&F grant recipients are also asked to present the results of their P&F projects during a Joslin seminar and to attend Joslin's research retreat. Each investigator is asked to demonstrate progress on the project in order to justify a second year of support, and a final report is required at the end of the funding period. The Joslin diabetes Center DRC P&F Grant Program has been highly successful for over 30 years.